


Better Weird Than Dead

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: the avengers and Bucky catch the reader doing drugs 😂 and the reader trying to convince them to do some I dunno can be it be funny





	Better Weird Than Dead

Bucky was walking down the street, wanting to get some fresh air for once. The streets of New York had changed a lot since he had been here, it was like a whole new place, but at the same time not. Most buildings on street level were the same, the feeling of it all was the same, but then there were the other changes. Trees had grown, new paint, new colours, cars everywhere, and the high skyscrapers piercing the sky high above his heads. Even so, he felt at home. He was getting to the more darker part of town, he knew that, but at the moment he didn’t care. He might even come over someone to help, seeing he had been building up quite the energy having spent too much time in his room in the tower. As he passed an alley he caught a glimpse of someone sitting hunched over something, coughing a bit in the process. It caught his attention, as he took a few steps back so he could see the person.

Out of curiosity, he walked closer to the person, trying to get a good look at what the person was doing. He soon figured out it was a girl, no older than 18, he was sure, and by the looks of it, she was doing some kind of drug.

She heard him as he walked towards her, and looked up at the man. She thought he looked out of place in a way, his eyes showing more pain than she had ever seen in a person’s eyes, except her own. So she did what she would like any other person to do to her, offer her some drugs.

«Want some?» She gestured to the powder in front of her, as he looked down on her confused.

«No, thank you.» Bucky’s answer was sharp, knowing what effect that thing could have on people. Remembering how the doctors at Hydra had always drugged him down with something, to keep the memories away, to keep his true self away. Drugs always did horrible things to people if taken too often, or too much of.

«And you shouldn’t take it either.» He added, kneeling down in front of her, as she looked questioning up back at him.

«Who are you to tell me what to do?» She shot back, her mood whipping around quickly, as she saw the pity in his eyes.

«Just listen to me, okay?» He spoke calmly, knowing the girl would probably be very unstable, as he knew she had already inhaled quite the amount. «What’s your name?» He asked.

«Y/n.» Her voice was low, her gaze looking doubtingly at the man in front of her.

«Y/n. Do you know what these drugs will do to you?»

«Lighten me up a bit.» She answered cheerily.

«For a moment, right?» He added for her, she only nodded. «Do you know what more they can make you? Addicted. Or even worse, it will ruin you from the inside. Now I don’t know much about these street drugs, but I know one thing about drugs in general; If not needed, don’t take ‘em. Believe me, they will ruin you, mentally and physically. It did to me, and I barely got away. So please, if you’re not doing this as advised by a doctor, don’t.» He finished. «

You’re weird.» She blurted out, looking at him like he was crazy.

«Better weird than dead.» He smiled sadly at her. «Why are you really taking it?» Bucky asked after a moment of just staring at each other. Y/n looked down on the drugs in front of her, a small smile forming on her lips.

«It makes me feel alive.» She whispered, and if Bucky hadn’t been sitting so close, he wouldn’t have been able to hear her.

«Alive, huh? Let me tell you something, Y/n. If you keep taking this, you won’t feel so alive in a couple of months.» His words were met by silence.

«Then there is nothing for me to live for.» She said in the end, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, the drugs seeming to just strengthen her feelings.

«Let me show you what to live for then.» He smiled at her, holding out her hand for him to take.

«Show me what?» She reluctantly took his hand, leaving the drugs on the ground.

«Everything.»


End file.
